<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snake of the Opera by lucystoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384516">Snake of the Opera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucystoll/pseuds/lucystoll'>lucystoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Not Related, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangles, M/M, Manipulation, Phantom of the Opera AU, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, but still arent a couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucystoll/pseuds/lucystoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom of the Opera AU-But it starts midway through the musical plot</p><p>Roman Allard disappears as the chandelier crashed down. His fiance, Logan de Baie, is desperately trying to find him assuming the masked horror who resides in the opera house has ill intent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snake of the Opera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cast List:<br/>Dee, The Snake: A masked man who haunts the Opera Populaire<br/>Roman Allard: A new singer, trained by The Snake<br/>Logan, Vicomte de Baie: A patron of the Opera Populaire, fiance of Roman<br/>Patton Beauregard: A dancer, Roman's best friend.<br/>Virgil Angoisse: the owner of the Opera Populaire<br/>Remus Duke: The singer who used to get the leads</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Screams could be heard as the chandelier fell. The sound louder than anything the opera house had heard before. “Roman!” Logan shouted, looking for his fiance. “Roman!” Logan ran back into the crowd. He pushed against the rush of people as he tried to find the singer. He caught a glimpse of the costume Roman had been wearing before the show had been stopped prematurely. He noticed Roman was being led away by a man in a mask, cloaked in black. “Fuck,” Logan muttered to himself as he tried to follow his love. He felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. He spun around ready to chuck whoever had dared to touch him into the remains until he saw the normally cheery face of Patton Beauregard. “Not right now, Mr. Beauregard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vicomte, it’s not safe. Roman will be fine, but if you follow…. The snake will get you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not care, Monsieur.” Logan glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton stood his ground. He might’ve been a foot shorter than Logan but he wouldn’t let the man get past him no matter what. “Trust him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan let out a soft sigh before nodding.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Roman let Dee lead him. He had been this way before but with the chaos coming from the theater, he felt a little disoriented. “Did you really have to do that?” The young singer asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro, darling, of course. Can’t have Virgil thinking he can get away with that little stunt he pulled. You are my star. Not the whiny Remus Duke.” He spat the name of the other singer. “I did not spend years training you for someone else to get the leads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dee, it’s fine. I’m a new name anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee turned on his heel and trapped Roman against a wall. “You are more than him!” He growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman froze under the fierce stare of the man who had taught him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee stepped away from Roman as he realised what he had been doing. He held out a hand for Roman to take. “Let’s continue,” he said much more softly than a few seconds ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Roman took Dee’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee led Roman down twisting hallways until they reached his lair. It was dimly lit like any other time Roman had visited. There were no mirrors or really any decoration. There was a plush bed in the back corner and a piano across from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is now really time for another lesson?” Roman demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee glared at Roman. “Yes,” he hissed. “You were flat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On one note!” Roman argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t have that happen again, especially not when you lead in my masterpiece.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman glanced at the stack of papers on the piano, all staff paper. He had seen some of the pieces before, but still had no clue what the plot of this opera Dee was writing was. “It won’t, the part was just a little too high and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No excuses, remember?” Dee countered. “I’ve heard you hit that note plenty of times while practicing.” He stalked to the piano bench. “Now, let’s warm up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman sighed, but nodded.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It had been three days and Roman had still to return. Logan hadn’t really greeted Virgil, just demanding that every resource the opera house has be used on finding Roman Allard. Virgil argued that they couldn’t just drop everything for one person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan had let slip that Roman was his fiance. He should’ve known better. Roman had warned him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was shocked, but not appalled. He offered half the opera’s resources. After all, they had a chandelier to replace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan had simply left at that. When he turned the corner in the hallway he was surprised to see the masked man. He knew this was the Snake. “Where is he?” He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe,” the man replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Return him to me, and I won’t press charges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laughed. “Press charges for what? Roman followed me willingly, and has not asked to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s too scared to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe he doesn’t love you.” A wicked grin grew over the man’s face revealing sharp canines. “Did you say you were engaged? Oh, I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> congratulate him when I return to him. But wait, it isn’t your bed he is keeping warm is it?” The man got closer to Logan. “Now Vicomte, ask yourself. Does Roman really love you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, go home right now and I’ll have Roman visit you soon enough. If not, well who knows when you’ll get to see him again?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been an idea I've had for a while, I hope you enjoyed! There should be more relatively soon.<br/>Follow me on Tumblr for more content! @luci-the-android</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>